


I Caught a Fish

by Dragonlover2006



Series: Two Fandoms Challenge [2]
Category: Jaws (Movies), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Gen, I thought I was so funny while I was writing it, I'm sure no one cares but it's part of my two fandoms challenge, Nooooo The Orca didn't come up as a character, Thank you if you read all my amazing tags, anyway, it should totally be a character, it was the best person in the whole movie, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlover2006/pseuds/Dragonlover2006
Summary: It took Winter several hours - and a run in with some scavengers in a very odd situation - before he finally caught his dinner.
Series: Two Fandoms Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	I Caught a Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Well I've been doing this thing I call the two fandoms challenge, and I happen to have chosen the two most unrelated characters in the world. Hence this disaster of a story. Hope you enjoy reading it more than I enjoyed writing it.

Winter beat his wings tiredly, wondering if he should head back inland. Trying to catch fish from the sea _had_ seemed like a good idea, but that was about half an hour ago when he’d decided he was bored of cows.

What had he been thinking? He didn’t have a shred of information on how one went about catching a fish. He had a vague idea that the slippery little creatures were supposed to end up in his talons, but that wasn’t very much. He might as well just go on a little sightseeing trip over the ocean.

Suddenly a burst of strange noise caught his gaze. There! On the ocean! It wasn’t a fish, but it was still a welcome distraction from beating his wings until they wanted to fall off.

It sounded like some kind of creature was growling at something, but at an annoyingly high pitch. It was a constant whine which made him shudder at the discomfort it was causing for his poor ears.

The noise grew louder, beginning to get annoying. It was coming closer.

Winter had only a brief moment to start in surprise when a small object suddenly zipped past on the ocean below him, cutting a swathe through the formerly peaceful sea it was floating in. On the wooden surface were three tiny scavengers. Winter would have wanted to gaze at them to try to discern their individual personalities, but the object was moving quite fast and in the opposite direction to him, and it was soon out of sight.

The sea below didn’t remain calm for long, however. No sooner had the three scavengers zoomed past on their contraption than a large shadow, only just visible through the water followed suit. Behind it trailed two bright yellow objects which seemed to be attached to it via a tiny rope.

 _Honestly!_ Winter thought in amusement, _the things scavengers get up to!_

_Wait…_

_Was that a shark?_

The ice dragon turned sharply in the air and began to pursue what he hoped was a still intact scavenger boat with three live scavengers on it who _hadn’t_ been ripped apart.

He was in luck. He could see the little object up ahead, still perfectly fine. It had slowed down since he’d last seen it and was now bobbing up and down with a worryingly large amount of smoke trailing from it’s insides.

 _I let them out of my sight for about half a minute, and it looks like they’ve already managed to blow up their boat. That was quick,_ Winter suppressed an eye-roll as he tilted his wings forward and began to fly down.

The three scavengers didn’t look very happy, if he was any judge. They were scuttling around the deck of the boat, squeaking angrily to each other about… well that was any dragon’s guess. Probably something to do with the large cloud of smoke being emitted from their only form of escape from the monster which was chasing them.

“I can’t help with the technical issue you seem to be having,” Winter said out loud to no-one in particular (could scavengers understand dragon? He didn’t think so). He glanced around, ignoring the even more panicked squeaks which were coming from the little creatures, “but I might be able to get rid of the shark.”

Catching sight of his target, he folded his wings into a dive and disappeared into the water, revelling in the icy coolness that bathed his scales. He swam down to a few metres deep with powerful strokes and clamped his mouth around the pesky fish which was trying to eat his new friends.

When he burst out of the water with the shark in his jaws, he caught sight of the three scavengers staring at him with shock and disbelief.

He suppressed a laugh, _best not to spook them anymore,_ he decided.

He tried to wave as best he could while flying, which didn’t really go very well, and swooped away.

 _Well, there was one good thing that came of that incident,_ he thought, pleased, _I caught a fish._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
